The Sorry Week
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Everyone has 1 week to apologize to those they hurt for what they have done before the war begins. Please, i'm begging you, read and enjoy. And review.
1. Chapter 1: The idea

**A.N; Nother story. Have fun.**

S

A

D

I

E

I stood ove the battle plans. Army one should go to the left, while army 5 should take lead. I moved the figures until they were where I wanted them to be. I sighed and stood straight.

"Horus!" I yelled. The flap of the tent opened and Horus stepped through.

"Yes General Kane?" He said, his voice hiding hidden reluctance.

Horus was one of the many people who had objections about me, Carter and Set being appointed as generals by Ra. Ra later explained that he chose me becauseas lead General because I had experiance with Apophis (I still have nightmares about Vlad), He chose Carter as general in command because he also had experiance with Apophis, and Set as Major because he had been Ra's lieutendant.

"I need you to go get Set and Carter. They need to see these battle plans." I ordered.

"Yes General." He replied. He bowed at me than left. I turned my attention back to the plans. I studied them and shifted a sew soldiers around. When I was content with what I had, I stood straight and turned to the door. Then I waited.

3 minutes later Set and Carter filed in.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Kane?" Set asked, bowing towards me stiffly.

"Um yes. I want your opinions on these battle plans." I said, gesturing at the board.

Set and Carter walked until they were looking down at the board. Carter coughed and took the pointer.

"Army 1 should switch places with Army 7, and Army 5 should go where Army 3 is." Carter explained.I nodded. Set and Carter turned to leave, but stopped when when they heard my intentional cough.

"There is one more thing I would like to talk to you 2 about." I said,smiling evily. They both turned and gazed at me suspiciously.

"Yes, General Kane?" Carter asked.

"Okay, one: It's Sadie for you two. And two my idea is simple. We all know that not all of us will survive this war." I began.

"Yes. And?" Set said, confused.

"Well, I think, for 1 week, that we should host a Sorry week. And in that week, everyone will have a chance to apologize for what they done. Actually, change of plans, everyone will have to apoplogize. Or at least gods will. So what do you think?" I said.

Set and Carter stared at me. I began to think that they wouldn't like my plans, until I saw smiles spreading on both of there lips.

"That. Is. A . Brilliant. IDEA!" Carter said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Actually yes, that plan could actually work. Everyone could apologize, and if they die, they know that they have been forgivine. If they are forgivine of coarse." Set said.

"Good. then we start tomorrow. You are excused." I said. they bowed and left. I smiled. This was one of my best idea's yet. I was positive.

**A.N: So? What do ya think? Tell me by. . . **

**!**


	2. Chapter 2: Horus says sorry To Set?

**A.N: Okay, so, 'cough, cough' The Sorry Week. Here's the 2nd chapter. Its going to be longer than the first, so enjoy.**

H

O

R

U

S

I was mad. Well of coarse I should be. I, the great Horus, original king of the gods, defender of my parents and defeater of Set, was not chosen as a general. Instead my enenmy Set, That Kane girl and CARTER were chosen to be. IT WAS NOT FAIR! I was the one who saved everyone from Set, I was the original king, I was the one with more battle knowlage than anyone else, (well,except maybe Thoth, be he doesn't matter right now). I SHOULD BE A **GENERAL!** I mean, what can Set do that's better than me? Sure he can fight pretty good, and yes he was Ra's lieutendant before, so sure he knows how to stratigicly plan a battle, BUT I'M BETTER! I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN HIM! I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN ANYONE!

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Then a saw a figure approching.

Do you know that old saying, 'Speak of the devil and he will come.'? I swear it works.

"What do you want?" I snarled. Set smirked at my anger.

"Just letting you know that everyone has to report to camp, SOLDIER." He said the last part a little louder, so that everyone could hear it. Even though were in the middle of a desert. So typicly, I lost my cool.

"YOU THINK THAT JUSTBECAUSE YOUR A BLOODY HIGHER POWER THAN ME YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND? WELL YOU CAN'T! WHY, YOU ASK?BECAUSE, OH GREAT MAJOR SET, YOU CAN'T EVEN SWING A BLOODY SWORD AROUND, NEVER LESS FIGHT WITH ONE!" I screamed these words right in his face. And, knowing Set like he is, he started screaming back.

"WELL IMAGINE MY HUMILIATION, YOUNG HORUS, WHEN I SAW THE OPONANT I HAD TO BE FIGHTING! I WAS FACED WITH A 15 YEAR OLD BOY! I, THE GREAT LORD SET, ACTUALLY WHOOPED YOUR ASS SO BADLY YOU JUST REFUSE TO SAY THAT I DID!" He screamed. When he was done he reared back and looked at me triumphantly.

"Oh, you did not just stoop that low." I said dangerously.

"Oh yes I did." Set said.

"THEN IMAGINE HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I SAW YOU WITHERING IN PAIN AFTER I CUT OUT YOUR-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN FINISH THAT SENTANCE! YOU WANT TO FIGHT LIKE THAT? FINE! IMAGINE MY JOY WHEN I RIPPED OUT YOUR EYEBALL! I STILL HAVE IT IN MY DRAW, BIRD BRAIN!"He screamed. I knew he only called me bird brain when he was really pissed, and I knew I should stop now, but I didn't.

"I SHOULD BE A GODDAM MAJOUR! I DESERVE IT MORE THAN YOU DO!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE I'M BETTER AT BATTLES THAN YOU. WHY? BECAUSE I WON AND I GOT THE THRONE!"

"YOU WANT A REAL BATTLE BOY? FINE! DRAW YOUR SWORD!" Set grabbed his blade and pulled it out of it's sheath. I also grabbed my blade.

We were just about to fight when Sadie came barreling towards us.

"STOP! STOP!" She screamed. She managed to wrestle the swords from both of our grasps (Which is really quiet an amazing feat counting the fact that we were both holding them so tigh are knuckles were bone white.) She took the swords and threw them on the ground. Then she looked at us.

"The . whole. Entire. Freekin. Camp. Thought. Someone. Was. Being. Murdered. Out. Here!" She snarled.

And belive me, when Sadie's angry you do not want to be around her.

"WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MINDS WERE YOU THINKING? SCREAMING OUT HERE AND SCARING EVERYONE HALF TO DEATH!" She shrieked. Me and Set both flinched.

You know that other saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? Well, Sadie had recently got dumped by Walt. So that escalated her anger.

"General Sadie," Set said nervously, bowing at her quickly. "I had come out here to find Horus, and when I did,he began screaming at me!"

"Actually, you inticed me to." I said.

"Did not!" Set retorted.

"Did to."

"Did Not!"

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"SHUT UP!" Sadie yelled, silencing our argument.

"Horus, when you get to camp there will be a podium. I want you to go up there. When your up there, I'll tell you what to do next." And with a swift salute she was gone.

"Well, come on bird brain, use that peanut in your head to fly to the podium." Set said mockingly. I stuck my tounge out at him, opened a portal, and dissapered.

...

When I got to camp, I looked at my surrondings. Indeed there was a podium. I sighed and slowly walked up it's steps. I had a sick feeling in my stomach, almost like I was walking to my own funeral. I stopped at the very last step.

"Why did you stop?" Set asked. He was the one who had been leading me up here.

"I don't want to go to my funeral." I whined. Set shook his head.

"Get up there." He said, shoving me viciously. Soon I was facing everyone in the whole camp.

"Okay Horus." Sadie said. "I want you to apologize to everyone and anyone you have hurted." She spoke calmly, but I still freaked out.

"WHAT? NONONONONONONONO!" I repeated no until Sadie had enough.

"Horus! You apologize or I will ask Isis to tell everyone, and I mean everyone, your secret name." Sadie said. She smiled triumphantly because she knew she had won.

"Fine." I said. I shifted my position so I could see everyone in the crowd.

"Okay, first I would like to apologize to Bast for saying Cats Suck." Bast arched an eyebrow but never less smiled at me.

"Next I would like to say sorry to Bes for calling him ugly and fat. To his face to." Bes glared at me. But nodded any way.

"Okay next I would like to say sorry to Nephthys for calling you a horrible mother to Anubis and not giving you the twenty dollars I owe you." I said.

"Well Horus you are forgivin but seriously. Give me my twenty dollars. RIGHT NOW!" She said. I sighed, pulled out a twenty, and handed it to her.

"Okay your in the clear zone." She said brightly.

"Next I would like to apologize to Anubis for calling him the worst cousin ever, stealing his toys, punching him in the nose, saying he's ugly, calling him fat which made him go on a diet,"

"You went on a diet?" Sadie asked.

"I was self concious okay." Anubis retorted, his face flushing red.

I coughed and continued.

"Making him an emo, and calling him dog-face."

"Okay one: I AM NOT EMO! And 2: Fine. Your good." Anubis said.

"And finally I apologize to Isis and Osiris for being such a burden as a kid. Also being a little brat. There. I'm done."

"No." Sadie said. "There is one more person you need to apologize to."

"NO! NOT HIM!" I cried.

"Yes Horus. Him." Sadie said. she grinned and cocked her head towards Set.

"Who, me?" Set asked, placing his hand on his cheast like he was surprised.

You know that saying, 'Enjoy what you can; And endure what you must'? I had been enjoying being enemys with Set,but I guess now I must endure apologizing to him. I looked around desperatly for an exit, but there was none. I whipered and lowered my head.

"Fine." I snarled, glaring at Sadie furiously.

"I would like to apologize to Set, for many , on many occasions, insulting him, fighting him, ALMOST and I mean ALMOST killing him,I mean I was so freekin close! Giving him severe wounds that gave him permanent scars, um, Ripping off his, while, I better not go there. It's a sensitive subject for our poor Set."

Set glared at me, his lip curling up in disguist. But I could see entertainment glimmering in his eyes.

" Stealing the throne from him, Exciling him for, ha, well, ages. And last, but not least, taking 3000 dollars and his credit card, also his bank account card, his drivers licence, AND his other bank card, from his wallet WITHOUT him knowing." I said.

"WHAT?" Set roared. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THAT STUFF? THAT WAS IMPORTANT!"

"Um, sorry?" I offered. Set's eyes narrowed, and a slow, evil smile spread across his lips.

"Well, there is one thing that you can do to make this all up." he said.

" What?" I asked excitedly.

"Give me 3000 dollars, my licence, my bank cards, my credit card, and 1500 push ups. ON YOUR KNUCKLES!" Set yelled.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Well, come on. Pay up." Set said. He streached his hand out and waited patiently. I sighed. I handed over 3000 dollars, his credit card, his bank cards, and (Regretfully) his licence. Then I got onto my knuckles and began doing push ups.

"Ah ah ah." Set said, waving his finger at me like I was a bad boy. "Theres one more thing missing."

"What can that possibly be?" I asked. Set turned, and sat on my back.

"OHMIGOD!" Ishrieked.

"Well, come on Horus, we don't have all day." Set said brightly.

"Am I forgivin when I'm done this?" I asked desperatly.

"Hmm, I have to tink on it." Set said. It was obvious that he was enjoying this.

"PLEASE!" I screamed. Set sighed.

"Fine." He said regretfully.

I laughed and began doing the painful pushups. And doing pushups on your knuckles with a 200 pound person made almost completely out of muscle on your back hurt ALOT!

"Well, are you guys friends now?" Sadie asked.

"No." Set said. "But we do have a mutural respect for each other now."

"Whoope." I muttered, my face beet red.

"ISIS!" Sadie yelled.

"Yes General Kane?" Isis asked as she ran over.

"Your going up there tomorrow." Sadie said as she gestured towards the podium.

"But General Kane!" Isis began.

"Soldier, are you defying the orders of your General?" Sadie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No General." Isis muttered as she turned and shuffled away. When she was gone, Sadie smiled.

"Ah, I love being General." she said. She turned, and sauntered down the path.

"And I HATE doing pushups." I muttered. Set chuckled.

"Come on Horus, you've only done 7."

**A.N: DONE! Whatcha people think? I think the pushup thing was funny. Along with the 3000 dollars. Well, tell me how it is by. . . REVIEWING! TADA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
